


My Turn

by ragewerthers



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, IgNoct, M/M, Noct is a caring boyfriend, Whump, bad day turned good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 09:34:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18050015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragewerthers/pseuds/ragewerthers
Summary: Ignis prides himself on being in control and handling anything the world can throw at him, but what happens when it all become too much?





	My Turn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skylark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark/gifts).



> This is my fic submission for Skylark! I hope you enjoy it and it was what you were looking for. I loved all of your requests and it was hard to choose, but this was the one that definitely took hold of my imagination!
> 
> I hope you enjoy! :)

It had been what could only be described as the worst day in the history of mankind.  Or rather… the worst day in the life of one Ignis Scientia.

The ache in his head was almost equal to the pain in his foot and that was truly saying something at this point.

Ignis leaned heavily against one of the cool walls of the lift slowly rattling its way up to his apartment and wondered which of the Astrals he’d managed to fall into ill favour with for this day to go as badly as it had.

First there had been the missed alarm clock setting him back half an hour in his schedule which meant that  _ Noct _ had fallen back half an hour in his schedule.

That had only been the start.

He’d foregone his morning coffee and missed breakfast so that he could try and make something quick for the Prince at his apartment to give him a slightly better start.  While they were indeed dating, it didn’t mean that he still didn’t put the Prince’s schedule, health and time in front of his own.

With little more than a quick kiss to his cheek, Ignis was off, hoping that he would be able to regain some semblance of order for his day.  Oh what wishful thinking that had been.

He was still running behind as he entered late into the meeting on irrigation reports coming from Duscae, apologizing profusely as he started to pull out his materials and soon realized that he had forgotten half of his notes and reports on his kitchen table back at his own apartment… where he’d fallen asleep… and not heard his alarm going off... thus starting off this marathon of aggravation.

Ignis ran a hand over his face, only startling slightly when he heard the ping of the elevator saying he’d arrived at his floor.  Upon coming back to the present and stepping out of the lift he realized that no… this most definitely wasn’t his floor, but before he could get back on the elevator was already on its merry, rattling way up to another call.  He had to take a few deep breaths before he did something rash… like knock over the potted plant near the stairwell that felt like it was being smug. He knew that was just his tired mind getting the best of him, but if a plant could be smug… that one over there was definitely being so.

After calming down a little he pressed the call button once again, waiting for the return of the elevator and found his mind replaying the rest of his awful day.

After that horribly embarrassing meeting, filled with smug faces at his mistake no less, he’d gone to his office to try and recoup, gather his thoughts and carry on with the day with as much dignity as possible.

This was not to be because the Astral he had apparently wronged and had yet to identify, wasn’t done making his entire life miserable.

He’d gone to use his laptop to find that while he’d slept he hadn’t had the forethought to plug it in so now it was dead.  Then to add insult to injury in his haste he hadn’t packed the charging cable.

Before he could rip his hair out he thought perhaps a snack or coffee should be his first line of defense before he tried again to put his day in order.

The coffee machine was out of commission.

The vending machine ate his money and upon receiving a swift kick it also took with it Ignis’s dignity as he limped his way back to the office, no longer hungry, but a little more dejected.

The bell signaling that the lift had arrived again, brought a sigh from Ignis as he stepped back in and after double checking himself, hit the button that he knew was for his floor this time.

He could still feel the ache in his foot from his vending machine escapade and really he’d only added to that as he’d gone to training soon after that ridiculous incident.  Apparently it was a perfect day for cardio and so there were laps and running… and more laps and running.

Oh the running.

His foot, which had been achy at the start, had started to throb mercilessly and when they’d started to work on his combination gymnastics and aerial attacks he couldn’t quite stick his landings.  After nearly impaling himself with one of his own daggers from falling over Cor had dismissed him for the day, citing that he should get himself sorted and that he’d make up for it tomorrow.

If he managed to  _ survive _ til tomorrow and at the rate this day was going there was no guarantee.

After his failed attempt at training and a rather quick change back into his suit he had decided to call it a day and head home.

Obviously, traffic was a nightmare and by the time he had gone around the block seven times to find a parking spot near his building he wondered if perhaps he should even bother.  With the way the day had gone it was probably on fire or had crumbled to the ground.

But here he was, the lift finally chiming to alert him to his floor and after peeking his head out to make sure that it  _ was  _ his stop he stepped out and made his slow, limping way to his door…

… and promptly realized he’d left his apartment keys back at the Citadel.

This was the final straw.  With a deep growl of frustration Ignis finally lost all sense of logic and let loose on the door.

He jostled the handle, banged on the door, threw his shoulder into it and cursed every expletive he could think of before spinning around slumping against the damn thing and sinking down to the floor.

The mini rage attack left him breathing hard and did nothing to ease his headache, rather it now exacerbated it.

Ignis was already running down a list of things to do now that he was locked out of his apartment.  There were three options as far as he could see.

Call Gladio and be laughed at.

Call Prompto and be laughed at or…

Call Noct and be laughed at.

Groaning quietly to himself, Ignis let his head thunk back against the door.  To be fair, the lesser of all the evils would be to get ahold of Noct. There still was the slim chance that his partner would be at least a little merciful, though he wondered if he really would be so lucky as to catch that particular break.

Just as he reached into his vest pocket in search of his phone he heard a click and then, the door was unceremoniously opened from behind him, sending him falling back into his own entrance way and looking up into the amused and confused face of his aforementioned Prince.

“Specs?” Noct asked lightly, taking a little step back.

Ignis was lost for words for a moment as he was caught somewhere between humiliation and relief which was a very odd mix of emotions to feel.

“Please tell me that I’m not hallucinating and that you’re  _ actually _ here?” Ignis whispered after a moment, still laying on the floor.

Nocts amusement instantly shifted to concern and he knelt down beside the man, feeling his forehead.

“Ignis are you feelin’ alright?  Why would you think I’m a hallucination?” he asked as he watched his boyfriend do an impressive imitation of a turtle stuck on his back.

As soon as Ignis felt the soft touch to his head, he let his eyes close and for the first time all day it felt like he could take a breath.

“Because today has been one sucker punch after another and you actually being here seems like far too much good luck to be true,” Ignis answered quietly before blinking his eyes open again and looking up to see that Noct was indeed still there.

Which meant that he was still laying on the floor like a massive idiot.

Everything suddenly clicked in his head and his eyes widened as he tried to sit up as quickly as possible, nearly headbutting his partner in the process.

“Apologies.  You don’t want to hear about that,” he said simply, trying to dust off his vest before he attempted to get back up, hindered slightly by his still achy foot and the fact that he was now flustered on top of everything else.

Through all of this Nocts expression had gone from amusement, to concern, to worry as he watched his boyfriend floundering in front of him and acting as if he wasn’t allowed to have bad days or even  _ talk _ about them for Shiva’s sake.

“Iggy,” he began, only to be cut off by the man finally standing up and waving him off.

“I-I would’ve been back sooner, but traffic wasn’t on my side.  I apologize for leaving you waiting. I didn’t realize that you’d be here,” he rambled off again, picking up his discarded briefcase from the ground and limping slightly toward the kitchen counter.

“What?  No, Specs… it’s fine.  Really! I thought I’d stop by as a surprise you don’t…,” Noct began before realizing that Ignis was indeed favouring his left side and his eyes widened.  “What happened?”

Once again, Ignis waved him off and shook his head, setting his briefcase up on the counter, eyes turning to look at the papers he’d left behind this morning that still resided on the table nearby.

“It’s nothing.  Really. Just… a bit of bad luck.  Now. I should get started on dinner.  I’m sure you’ve had a busy day and…,” as Ignis moved away from the counter a few thing happened all at once.

First his elbow hit his briefcase sending it toppling down onto the floor and right onto his poor foot, causing the Advisor to cry out.  Then, guided by fate’s hand, the case popped open with the force of the fall from a faulty latch and his laptop bounced out like an excited tonberry only to hit the tile floor of his kitchen with a sickening crack.

The force of the hit had managed to pop the laptop open so the screen faced them, a massive crack now adorning it and… after flickering a moment to show the two men the blue screen of death… it gave a horrendous beep… and died.

The entire apartment seemed to go still.  Noct glanced from the dead laptop to his boyfriend who looked as if he’d been frozen in time, hunched over, holding his foot though his face seemed to be completely devoid of any emotion.

“Iggy?” Noct whispered, afraid to speak any louder for fear of startling the poor man out of whatever recess of his mind he’d apparently retreated to.

Slowly, Ignis lowered his foot back to the floor as he straightened up to his full height, his eyes never leaving the mess on the floor.  The only tell now of what he was feeling was the tremor in his arms and Noct felt something in his chest tighten.

“Ignis?” he whispered once more, reaching for the man, but before he could touch his arm, Ignis was on the move.

Without a word Ignis turned, limped his way down the hall to his room, and shut the door behind himself.

Noct waited a second… then a minute… then when no shouting, crashing, banging could be heard he tentatively made his way down the hallway as well and gave a little knock on the door.

“Iggy?  Ignis? Can I come in?” he asked quietly, waiting for a response and once again receiving nothing but silence in return.

With a little sigh Noct carefully opened the door to peak inside and what he saw made the tightness in his chest grow.

Ignis was lying curled up on his side, back facing the door and his entire body tense.  He hadn’t even put in the effort to remove his shoes or his vest so Noct assumed his glasses were still on as well.

As the Prince stepped into the room he was able to see that the man had also grabbed one of his pillows and was currently hugging it as close to his chest as possible, as if it would shield him from the rest of the world.

Closing the door behind him, Noct made his way to the bed and carefully climbed in, moving himself as close as he could to his poor advisor, spooning up behind him with an arm wrapping around the taller man’s waist as he rested his forehead against the others tensed back.

The room remained silent as Noct offered his quiet support, wanting Ignis to take his own time to talk… if he even wanted to talk.

It took a few minutes, but eventually Noct could feel Ignis’s shoulders start to shake and he hugged the man closer, pressing a few chaste kisses against his shoulder and getting a quiet sniffle in response.

Ignis never let his guard down like this.  He had always been one to shoulder all trouble and pain without so much as a word so to feel the man coming undone in his arms struck Noct to his very core.  How many times had Ignis been there for him over the years when he needed someone most?

Now, it was his turn to look after a man who refused to be looked after.

“It’s alright, Iggy.  I’ve got you,” he whispered gently as a muffled noise escaped into the pillow.  Even as upset as he was, Ignis didn’t want to cause a fuss and Noct wouldn’t push him to do so.  The only thing that mattered right now was letting the other man feel safe enough to be vulnerable for once in his life.

Eventually the shaking of Ignis’s shoulders slowly started to ebb and his breathing evened out, Noct staying close and whispering soft words of comfort.

“A-apologies,” Ignis whispered once more, though his voice was now thick and watery from letting himself breakdown.

“Shh.  You have absolutely nothing to apologize to me for, Iggy.  We all have bad days. You’re allowed to have them too. But… just know you don’t have to just shoulder everything yourself.  You can lean on me when you need to,” Noct reassured him gently.

Ignis couldn’t suppress another quiet sniffle at that, but nodded, hugging the pillow in his arms tighter and curling up a little more, wincing as it jostled his foot.

Noct didn’t miss the increased tension and pressed another kiss to his shoulder.

“Listen.  You don’t have to tell me about your day or you can tell me when you’re ready… but let me look after you a bit, okay?  And no more apologies. You look after me all the time. It’s my turn.”

Ignis had definitely been building himself up to disagree, but at those few words he nodded, nuzzling his face a little more into the pillow.

“It’s my foot,” he whispered after a moment.  “I… hurt it today and didn’t do myself any favours going to training.  Then… well you seen what happened with the briefcase. Honestly it’s probably a lost cause.  Lop it off if you have to.”

Ignis’s voice may have been muffled, a little shaky and still a little too emotional for Noct’s liking, but the return of that dry humour he loved so much was reassuring and Noct pressed a soft kiss to the back of the man’s neck before sitting up.

“I’m sure it’s not a lost cause,” he said as he shifted down the bed, touching Ignis’s hip so the man would turn to lay on his back.  Once settled he made it to the foot of the bed and carefully started to undo his shoelaces, mindful of how the jostling seemed to be making the man tense more and more.

Finally, as gently as he could he removed the man’s shoes, setting them neatly on the floor next to the bed like he knew his partner preferred before rolling down the sock of the injured foot and honestly… what he was met with even made Noct flinch.

“Gods, Specs.  You’ve been walking on this?!” Noct asked, unable to keep a bit of awe out of his voice.  Ignis’s foot was already a rainbow of colour, slightly swollen and honestly, Noct realized he himself would have given up on the whole day if it had happened to him.  “Why didn’t you use a potion?”

“Potions are to be used in emergency situations.  An achy foot is not an emergency,” Ignis tried to point out, looking down at his foot and wondering if perhaps lopping it off really would just be the best course of action at this point.

“Ignis,” Noct whispered with a shake of his head, reaching into his arsenal to pull forth an elixir.  “You are one of the smartest guys I know… but you can be a little dumb sometimes and I say that with as much love  as I can. What would you have done if you’d found out I’d gone around limping all day because I didn’t want to ‘waste’ a potion.”

No rebuttal was quickly forthcoming from the Advisor and Noct took the moment to crack the vial over Ignis’s foot, watching as the swelling instantly went down and only a few bruises seemed to remain on the pale skin.

The pain in Ignis’s face instantly was replaced with calm and a soft sigh of relief.

“I… I suppose I wouldn’t have been very happy with you,” the Advisor finally managed to say as he flexed his foot a moment to the wonderful sensation of no pain whatsoever.

Noct quirked an eyebrow at that and soothed a hand over the mans calf.

“Don’t give me that.  You would’ve hunted me down and forced at least three elixirs, a maiden’s kiss and two phoenix downs on me.  You’re lucky I’m not doing the same,” the Prince warned gently. “Now… stay here for just a sec, okay? I’ll be right back.”

With a little smile, Noct got up and moved to Ignis’s bathroom, the Advisor shifting up onto his elbows as he watched his boyfriend disappear before hearing the sound of the water running in his bathtub.   A few minutes later the scent of jasmine was easily identifiable and Noct was emerging with a smug look on his face that suited him far more than Ignis would ever admit.

“Ignis Scientia… I’m relieving you of the rest of your duties for the evening.  As prince you literally have to listen to me, no ’ifs’, ‘ands’ or ‘buts’. Got it?” he asked as Ignis watched him curiously.

“Then… what… I’m not sure..,” he stuttered slightly and Noct couldn’t help rolling his eyes slightly though a fond expression soon replaced the smug one from before.

“Iggy… let me take care of you.  You’ve obviously had a nightmare of a day and… I just… I want to help you.  Like I said… it’s my turn,” he murmured softly, moving over to the bed and offering Ignis his hand.  “Here… let me escort you to the first of many lovely things I’ve planned for you this evening.”

Ignis could only blink up at his boyfriend.  The emotion in his chest was fighting to come back though this time for far more happier reasons.  His day had been absolutely awful and now… with a few soft words, Noct had already started to turn it all around.  With a watery and shaky smile, Ignis reached for his partners hand and gently took it.

“Thank you, Noct,” he murmured, soon finding his hand brought up to the Prince’s lips, a soft kiss pressed upon his knuckles.

“There’s nothing to thank, Iggy.  This is what you do for those you love,” he murmured gently before giving the man the warmest smile Ignis had ever seen.

Carefully, still worried that somehow his foot would cause him trouble, Ignis stood with the help of his partner and found himself carefully guided into his bathroom.  A hot bath had been drawn for him with the addition of some jasmine scented bath oil. He could already feel the tension starting to leave his shoulders as Noct partially closed the door behind them.

Maybe it was the stress of the day and Ignis’s frazzled nerves and emotions, but he felt like he’d entered into a dream state and moments seemed to slip easily from one to the next.

One moment he was standing fully clothed, the next he was being carefully undressed, Nocts touch not asking for anything more than to help get him comfortable.

As he stepped into the heat of the water, Noct keeping a careful arm around his waist to help lower him, Ignis sighed softly.  Once he was settled, the sigh easily turned into a deep groan of contentment and he let his head rest back against the tub frame.

“Gods this feels amazing,” he murmured softly, opening his eyes to find that his glasses seemed to have been removed as well, though he couldn’t pinpoint when Noct had done so.  Turning his head he saw the Prince knelt beside the tub, his own cheeks a little rosy from the heat of the room. “You know I’m going to thank you again.”

Noct rolled his eyes and soothed his fingers through Ignis’s hair.  “And you should know by now that I’m literally going to refuse any and all thanks for something you deserve, right?” he shot back with a soft smile.  “Here. Sit up a bit and tip your head back. I’ll wash your hair for you.”

Ignis felt his own cheeks starting to warm more and he knew it had nothing to do with the heat of the bath.

“Noct you don’t hav-..,” he was silenced by the Prince leaning forward and a soft kiss being pressed to his lips.

“I want to, Ignis,” he murmured softly, pressing another kiss to the tip of Ignis’s nose for good measure.

Ignis couldn’t help but to scrunch his nose at the gesture, a rather unbecoming giggle escaping him at the sweetness of it all.  “Okay, okay. Th-... okay, Noct,” he cut himself off from thanking the man again and sat up a bit more, tipping his head back as Noct started to wet his hair.

Before long, gentle fingers were soothing shampoo through his hair, scratching over his scalp, massaging behind his ears right where his glasses pressed and Ignis was in absolute heaven.  His eyes slipped closed and he let the heat of the bath mix with the soft touches of his partner, a few soft hums escaping him every once in awhile. Even after Noct had helped to rinse his hair out once more, he brought his fingers back up to continue their gentle caresses.

“Ignis?  Iggy?”

Ignis gave a little snort, sitting up in the water and realizing it was definitely starting to get a little tepid.  Blinking blearily around the room his eyes settled on his boyfriend..

Noct couldn’t suppress a little chuckle.  “I think you fell asleep, Specs. Why don’t we get you out of the bath and into something comfortable.  And we’ll order out. I think even you could enjoy something like that today.”

Ignis gave a little nod, easily willing to comply if only for tonight. Gods knows what would happen should he be put in charge of dinner.  Poisoning or inadvertently chopping off some body part were more than likely and he felt some anxiety flare in his chest.

Noct easily caught the change of mood and ducked down, pressing another kiss to the man’s lips and feeling the Advisor sigh against him.

He let his head tip forward, his forehead lightly resting against Ignis’s.

“It’s alright, Iggy.  I’m not going to let anything else happen today.  You’re alright,” he murmured, pressing one more kiss to his lips before leaning back.

It was only a few minutes later that the tub was drained and Ignis was dried, a fresh pair of pyjama’s brought to him to change into.

Noct had tried to find the comfiest one’s he could, settling on a simple dark grey pair of sweats and an old Crownsguard tee.

“Now... ,” Noct, who had refused to leave Ignis’s side once he was dressed, helped to ease the man onto the sofa, making sure he stretched out completely, with a can of Ebony and the remote already nearby., “... I’m going to go call in our order and then when I get back consider it round two of your pampering.”

Ignis felt his face flushing again, his fingers picking at the hem of his shirt even as he felt his smile growing.  “What did I do to deserve you, Noctis?” he asked gently, finding a soft kiss dropped onto his forehead.

“Everything.  You did everything and then some so you deserve more than even this, Iggy,” Noct murmured before stepping away to grab his phone and call in something for the evening.

When he returned, Ignis had practically snuggled down into the corner of the sofa, Nocts heart warming at how comfortable he looked and hoping that he was well and truly helping the man.

Moving to the other end of the of the sofa he carefully picked up the man’s longer legs and shuffled himself underneath, letting Ignis’s feet rest in his lap.

“I-If you need me to I can move my legs, love,” Ignis offered, not wanting to be a bother to the man who was doing so much for him.

“Relax.  This is fine, Specs.  Besides, it’s time for round two of your pampering remember?” he said gently, moving his hands down to massage along Ignis’s calves.

Ignis instantly felt himself becoming a puddle again, melting into the sofa a bit as he felt the aches in his legs slowly being worked out with the help of Nocts talented hands.

“That feels incredible, Noct,” he murmured, his eyes starting to close as he relaxed into the touch.

His legs had always been a bit of a weakness.  With a good portion of his time spent running around the Citadel, doing gymnastic style fighting and simply from being a rather tall individual, it always felt amazing to have his legs taken care of like this.  Eventually his eyes did close and he found himself stretching out a bit more on Nocts lap.

Noct smiled softly as Ignis relaxed more and more under his touches, thumbs massaging along his boyfriends calves, from his ankles and up to his knees and back again.  There was something incredibly gratifying about being the reason Ignis was smiling and relaxing.

Deciding to continue the pampering, Noct moved his hands down to take Ignis’s uninjured foot and began to massage that as well.  Ignis could’ve ascended at this point.

All the horrible things that had come at him one after another today dissipated as he felt the gentle massaging and a deep hum of approval escaped.

“Good, Iggy?” Noct asked with a light smile as he glanced over at the puddle that was his boyfriend.

“Yes… very good,” Ignis slurred, more than content to stay here for the rest of forever and forget about the horrible world outside.

Noct chuckled at his partner and his hands moved to the previously injured foot, his touch just a little lighter as his thumbs pressed against the arch and instantly he felt a change.

Ignis’s legs tensed and his breath hitched, his once closed eyes wide and looking at Noct with surprise.

“Specs?  You alright?  Did I hurt you?” Noct asked instantly, worry lacing his voice as Ignis cleared his throat and shook his head.

“N-no.  No it’s fine.  Carry on,” he said though his voice seemed oddly unsteady to the Prince who only quirked an eyebrow.

“If you’re sure, Iggy,” he said gently before starting the gentle massaging again only to this time hear a stifled noise and as he looked back up he saw Ignis with his eyes squeezed shut again, a hand quickly coming up to hide a smile and laugh.  

The touch was just a touch too light and it was taking everything in Ignis’s power not to react childishly to the sensation.

The gears in Nocts head continued to turn as he watched the man and suddenly it clicked.

Oh.

_ Oh! _

Noct knew that Ignis had been having a rough day, but seeing the man fighting giggles was just too much for him to let go.

With a mischievous little smile he moved his hands quickly, one going to hold his boyfriends ankle while the other tickled over the arch of his foot.  This time there was a definite reaction.

Ignis could no longer keep up any sort of facade when Noct honestly started to tickle him and his leg jolted before ridiculous giggles and snorts escaped him.

“No!  N-NOahahact!” he laughed, tugging at his foot and trying to get away from his devil of a boyfriend.

“Yes, Iggy?” Noct asked sweetly, as his fingers never ceased their attack, instead he released the man’s ankle and let him retract his legs, the free space allowing him to pounce closer as fingers found ticklish sides and hips.

Ignis had given a small shout as he turned on the sofa to try and protect himself, only to find his partner hovering over him and apparently locating every ticklish spot he had.

“Stahahahap!  You… Y-You daehehehemon!” he giggled helplessly as Nocts fingers attacked his waist and his neck in tandem.

Noct could only smile down at the man, absolutely enamoured with him and feeling so much happier to see a smile on his face rather than the look of defeat from earlier.

After a few more light nibbling pinches to his side he stopped his attack, the hand that had been tormenting Ignis’s neck moving up to sweep his bangs from his brow.

“I love you, Ignis.  I know today hasn’t been kind to you and really, that’s absolutely unfair.  If anyone deserves kindness it’s you. I promise to always be there for you on your worst days and to try and make them a little easier.  You are the strongest person I know, but… I hope you’ll let me be someone you can come to when things start to go wrong,” Noct murmured softly, ducking down to press a soft kiss to his lips.

Ignis felt his heart fluttering wildly in his chest as Noct gave him such attentions.  His cheeks were still rosy from laughter and now the kiss was making him feel warm, complete and content in a way he felt he never could’ve accomplished on a day like today.

As Noct leaned back Ignis couldn’t suppress the soft smile on his lips and brought a hand up to cup his boyfriends cheek, a thumb soothing over the warm skin.

“I love you too, Noctis.  And if ever I should find myself caught up in another day like today, you will be the first and only person I shall turn to,” he murmured back gently.  He leaned up once more capturing Nocts lips in another soft kiss.

Perhaps today wasn’t so bad after all, if it meant he got to spend even a moment of it with Noct.


End file.
